I Miss You
by StEaLiNgThESuN
Summary: A letter to a love. A sonfic. Vegeta has nothing but time and writes a letter to long dead Bulma.


I do not own DragonBall Z and I do not own the song "I Miss You" but Blink 182. Enjoy. Don't  
  
forget to check out my story "Insanity Of Obsession" if you hadn't already.  
  
I Miss You  
  
My dear sweet Bulma. I wonder if you know what I'm doing right now. I wonder if you  
  
know that I am thinking of you and writing to you. I know that you will never receive this letter.  
  
I don't know what to do with my time anymore. The kids have grown up and having kids of their  
  
own and their kids having kids, Kakarott is gone, I'm as strong as I'm ever going to get and your  
  
dead. Time seems to be going by so slow. All I have now are my thoughts. I look at the clock  
  
now and I see it's past midnight but it feels like I got up days ago. When I sleep time goes by  
  
fast. It feels like I lay down for only seconds but then the alarm goes off and I get up. I wish I  
  
could stay asleep for a little while longer When I dream, it's of you. We never had enough time  
  
together when you were alive and now that your gone we will never have time.   
  
*Hello there, the angel from my nightmare*  
  
*The shadow in the background of the morgue*  
  
*The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley*  
  
*We can live like Jack and Sally if we want*   
  
*Where you can always find me*  
  
*We'll have Halloween on Christmas*  
  
*And in the night we'll wish this never ends*  
  
*We'll wish this never ends*  
  
*I miss you I miss you*  
  
*I miss you I miss you*  
  
I've been alone too much in my life. When I was young I never really minded it but now that I'm  
  
old the silence of my solitude has gotten to loud to bare. If only I could hear your voice again. If  
  
I could only hear it one more time I would live the rest of my life with my loneliness. I know that  
  
tonight I won't sleep. I have too much thought running through my head. For twenty years I had  
  
wanted to tell you how I felt. Twenty years. Too long for love to be missing. Yes, Love. I loved  
  
you then and I love you now. I waited too long. Damn me and my pride...Sayains live too long. I  
  
just had my One Hundred and Tenth birthday. I know you tried to hold on the day you died. You,  
  
said that you hold on just to see my grow old. I hate myself. I look only Sixty and when you died  
  
you looked only skin and bones. Is it wrong for me to want to die? A Sayian has never really  
  
lived this long. We would have already died in battle. I'm the only one left. Once I die my race is  
  
gone.  
  
*Where are you and I'm so sorry*  
  
*I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight*  
  
*I need somebody and always*  
  
*This sick strange darkness *  
  
*Comes creeping on so haunting every time*  
  
*And as I stared I counted*   
  
*Webs from all the spiders*  
  
*Catching things and eating their insides*  
  
*Like indecision to call you*  
  
*And hear your voice of treason*  
  
*Will you come home and stop this pain tonight*  
  
*Stop this pain tonight*  
  
I swear I can hear you some time, working in your lab. Some times I go down there and pray to  
  
see your sweet beautiful face looking up from your work bench and smile at me. Silly me to  
  
even try to believe you are still here. You were too good for your life. You belong somewhere  
  
you can actually live and have incredible adventures. Like the ones you had before us Sayains  
  
came to destroy your gorgeous world. Your talents were wasted when your Namek exploration  
  
was over. Staying home raising kids and running a multi-billion dollar company.   
  
*Don't waste your time on me you're already*   
  
*The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)*  
  
*Don't waste your time on me you're already*   
  
*The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)*  
  
I'm done with this life my love. I've seen enough in this one to be thousands of years. My body  
  
may seem young but when you die you should never think about the body you are in but the  
  
mind you have. That's the real way to tell if your young or old and you die too young. You had  
  
so much love and spirit in you. So as I put this letter to a close remember that I love you and I  
  
will see you soon. But if I don't find you right away don't worry. I will find you.   
  
*Don't waste your time on me you're already*   
  
*The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)*  
  
*Don't waste your time on me you're already*   
  
*The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)* 


End file.
